Leaving
by Lips Malone
Summary: Clois. They finally admit their feelings, but Clark has to leave for his training first thing in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

She heard a knock at her door. She had an idea of who it might be. Hesitating, she looked through the peephole. She knew it. She knew why he was there too. To say goodbye.

Opening the door, she greeted him, "Hey Clark. What brings you here tonight?" She replied for him, "wait, I know. You're leaving and you've saved the best for last." It was past midnight afterall.

Clark took in a breath, but before he could get his first word in, she added, "unless I've got it all wrong, and this is some sort of booty call?" Clark's eyes went wide.

"No Lois, more like option A," he paused for a moment. "Can I come in?"

Lois hesitated for the second time in 2 minutes. Simultaneously, she waved him in and opened the door to let him pass. They took their usual seats on the couch. Lois made sure to sit a little further away than usual. Clark noticed. She could see the hurt on his face.

"Lois, I wanted to say goodbye in person. And I saved the hardest for last, if you must know." She looked up at him finally.

"Then why don't you stay?" It was so quiet he could barely hear her utter the words.

"Because I need to go figure out who I am, and this is the only way." Lois turned away, afraid he might see her glistening eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to go Lois. I just want to you know that I'll miss you the most. I don't want you to hate me for leaving. I have my reasons, and I promise I'll be back one day. I just don't know when." He waited for her to look at him, but she didn't. Clark walked over to her, pulling her chin towards himself. Tears. Lois was crying. She didn't want him to leave. He knew that if anyone could change his mind about leaving it would be her. He had to hold his ground. He was leaving tomorrow to finish his training. If only he could tell her. Now would not be the right time.

He pulled Lois into a hug. "Lois say something. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Oh Clark, but you did." She sniffled. Clark pulled himself back to wipe the tears with his thumbs. "You can't find yourself here in Metropolis? What? The city's not big enough for the both of us?" Clark smiled.

"Lois, I need to do this. I promise it's worth it. I need to go tomorrow. I promise I'll be back." He stared apologetically into her eyes.

"Pfft, that's what they all say." She pushed Clark away. "You men are all the same."

"Lois, don't be that way, please. I don't want any bad feelings between us. Lois," Clark took hold of Lois' face, "I care about you more than you know."

"And you choose now to tell me about them? You're leaving tomorrow. How is telling me this now going to fix everything?"

"It's not supposed to fix anything Lois. I just wanted to tell you. I want you to know that this is hard for me too. I think I've finally found the one, and she's been right under my nose the whole time, and now it might be too late."

Lois took in a deep breath. She was trying her best to hold in the tears, but it wasn't working. Not able to utter words, she decided to act. She kissed him. She kissed him. _She_ kissed _him_.

He could taste the salty tears that were still rolling down her face. With all the emotions running through her, the tears were just raining down. She pulled away with a strangled breath and looked into his eyes. Had he been crying too?

"How long will you be gone?"

"I really don't know. It could be months, or it could be years. I have no idea."

"And will you come back?" she paused for a moment, "to me?"

"Lois, the minute I find what I'm looking for, I'll be back….but...as I said, I don't know when. I can't ask you to wait for me."

"Well then we should make the most out of what we have left. We're here now. Clark will you do something for me?

"What is it Lois?" he replied as he brushed her hair behind her ear, "Anything for you."

"I want you to stay the night, here with me. I want to give you something."

"Lois…" not knowing what to say to her request, he repeated her name, "Lois...I…"

"I want to give you me." She finished.

"This is already too hard. I don't think that would be the best…"

Lois cut him off. "Exactly, it's already too hard. It can't get any harder. So why not utilize our last moments together the right way. Clark, this is so hard for me to say. I love you, and I know you feel the same way about me. I don't like the fact that you're leaving, but I want to send you off with something uniquely Lois." She took a moment to look into his eyes, and repeated herself, "I love you Clark."

"Lois, I love you too, but I can't. It would be too hard to leave tomorrow and I really need to go." Clark was getting worried that she would break down his defenses. Worried that he would give into temptation. Worried that he might hurt her in the throes of passion. Worried that he could never forgive himself for causing her pain. But he was already causing her pain just by leaving, just by saying goodbye. When did they get to this point?

As he contemplated, seated on the sofa, Lois slowly rose and repositioned herself so that she was sitting in Clark's lap, facing him. Kicking him out of his reverie, she spoke, "Clark, this is the last night I'll see you in god knows when. I want this and so do you. Don't deny it Clark. Don't…."she looked in his eyes, then at his mouth before crashing her lips onto his. She pulled back, and whispered, "Clark, I want you to make love to me."

And with that last command, she kissed him with all her being. Clark tried, with all his strength and willpower, to push her away and say goodnight and goodbye, but Lois had a hold on him. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally also.

The first items were the shirts. Then pants. And as they fiddled with the last bits of clothing, they knew this night was going to be something to remember. Not only while they would be apart, but for the rest of their lives. Something happened to Lois and Clark that night that changed them forever. They realized without a doubt what they meant to each other. They made love for the first time that night, and much to Clark's surprise, Lois was not harmed by his touch, she was thrilled and aroused. If only he had known sooner.

Most of their night was filled with rhythmic movements, panting, and absolute bliss.

It was now 5 am and they were lying, exhausted, in each other's arms. They had covered every major area of Lois' apartment with their lovemaking. The bedroom served them well for the first attempt. It was soft and lovely and made for a sweet and tender first time. They had stared into each other's eyes during every moment. Memorizing what the other liked, and how the other reacted to each slow and orgasmic movement. Lois couldn't remember ever having such an intense orgasm as she did that first time with him. It was also the first time her and one of her partners came at the same time. What better experience was there?

Afterwards, they just laid in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes until Clark Jr. got his second wind. They christened the couch, the kitchen counter, her office desk, and the shower. Now that was a steamy one. Clark had risen from bed to get ready to go. As she heard him turn the water on, she crept out of bed. Luckily he had left the bathroom door open. They made love for the fifth, and final time that morning in Lois' shower. Best shower by far.

Clark made her breakfast and was about to leave. "Lois," he said, "Yeah Clark," Lois smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you so much. I have to go soon. I want you to be careful while I'm away. I want you in one piece when I come back."

"Smallville, I'm always careful, you know that." She smiled again. "I'll miss you too, and I hope you come home soon. I love you, you know that, and I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes…I'll wait."

Clark took her hands, "Lois, I love you too, but I can't ask you to wait for me. It wouldn't be fair."

"Finding out how good we are together NOW is not fair. Clark, you leaving isn't fair. I think we established that none of this is fair, but now we know. I love you. Be safe so you can come home."

Clark held her in his arms, kissed her, and walked out her door. Lois would not see him again for three and a half years. She always asked herself how long she would wait for him. Of course that sentiment changed after he had been gone for 2 months. The first week was excruciating. She had never missed someone that much in her life. By the third week, she missed him so much that she didn't even notice her missed period. Lois was pregnant. Pregnant and alone. Chloe and Jimmy had split up, her cousin was living in Star City, working for Oliver. Clark was traveling the world somewhere, unable to get a hold of, and her family was of no help. That only left one person that would know what to do without a doubt. She had to call Martha.

"Senator Kent's office, Tammy speaking." The receptionist answered. "Yes, My name is Lois Lane. I'd like to speak to the senator." Some papers were shuffled on the other end of the telephone line and finally a response was heard, "Just a moment, I'll transfer you to her blackberry."

"Lois! It's so nice to hear from you. How is everything?" Martha's voice rang out through the phone receiver. "Oh I'm great Martha. Listen, I'd like to come visit you. Where will you be in the next few days, I'll fly out there. I really miss you and would like to come meet you." Martha could sense something was wrong. "Lois, honey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…miss him." She said quietly, but just loud enough for Martha to hear.

"I do too dear, I do too. Actually, you have impeccable timing Lois." Didn't she know that! "I'll be in Smallville for the next 2 weeks relaxing back at the farm. I was going to call you once I got back to town, but you beat me to it."

Two days later Lois drove out to Smallville for a short stay at the Kent farm. They sat down to a cup of Martha's famous hot cocoa. "Lois, honey what is it? You're not telling me something?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." Lois half smiled.

"Oh Lois that's great news? I didn't know you were seeing anyone? When are you due?" Martha instantly regretted her second question. Lois looked away for a moment, trying to come up with her next admission.

"Well, it's complicated Martha. We finally found out how we felt about each other but he had to leave. I have no way of reaching him, so he doesn't even know." Martha's eyes grew. She had one more question to ask Lois, "Who's the father Lois? Is it…could it be…?"

"Martha, Clark is the father."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes Martha. You're going to be a grandmother."

With a bittersweet smile, Martha held Lois. "Lois, I'm so happy for you. And when Clark does come home he'll be so happy."

"Will he, really? I'm starting to think he's never coming back."

"Lois, he'll be thrilled, I promise you. Can I ask you, are experiencing any difficulties with this pregnancy?"

"Well it's not like I have anything to compare it to, but no, my doctor says that me and baby are fine. I'm 14 weeks."

"Lois, I think you should get another doctor. Call Oliver, see if he has a special doctor who you can trust."

"I like my doctor, she's a good doctor."

"But is she trustworthy?" Lois, confused written all over her face, looked strangely at Martha. "What are you getting at Martha?"

As if talking to herself, Martha spoke outloud, "Clark will forgive me for this, I hope…" Turning her attention to Lois, "Lois, Clark isn't like other guys."

"Don't I know that."

"What I mean is…When I asked you earlier if you were sure that Clark was the father…We were all so sure he would never be able to have children with a human woman."

"Human woman?" Lois repeated Martha's words.

"Lois, Clark isn't from Earth. We found him in a cornfield during the first meteor shower. He came down with them. Clark is from a planet called Krypton. He had to leave 3 ½ months ago to finish his training, to become the man he's destined to be. Have you wondered why the Red and Blue Blur hasn't made an appearance in over 3 months? Clark's been gone."

"Lois honey, say something." Martha smiled. This was big news to hear. Lois was carrying an alien child. Clark was an alien? He looked so deliciously normal, in fact too delicious. Krypton charm?

"You're serious then?" Lois asked, and Martha nodded.

"I wouldn't lie about this. Are you going to call Oliver about a doctor? We can't risk anyone knowing how different this child could be."

"So then Oliver knew."

"Yes, he and Clark worked together many times. Lois, Clark didn't tell very many people. Only those that he felt needed to know. It was his way of protecting you."

Protection... That's what they forgot that night.

At the end of that year, Martha retired from the senate so she could help her daughter. Lois' pregnancy had not been worry-free, but she had made it through with the help of some friends and Clark's mom. Jonathan was born 3 weeks later than expected, with a full head of black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen…well except for Clark's of course.

Chloe and Oliver became his godparents and Lois lived on the Farm during her maternity leave. Martha felt it would be best. It was just her, Martha and little Johnny. Johnny would be almost 3 when he had his first meet with his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Johnny would be almost 3 when he had his first meet with his dad._

**Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me going and gets the juices flowing.

It was 3am at the Kent Farm. Saturday night. Lois couldn't sleep. She just stared at her sleeping boy lying next to her. They had absorbed Clark's old room as their own the last 3 years. Weekends only though. She still had a job in the city after all. God, he looked just like him, but small and cute.

Lois made her way down to the kitchen to make some herbal tea and maybe watch some lame 3-in-the-morning TV. That usually did the trick. Lois ended up falling asleep on the couch with the TV on, not waking up until the morning.

Meanwhile, somewhere north of north, Kal-El had just risen from a deep deep slumber.

"My son, your training is now complete. Kal-El, your destiny awaits." Jor-El's deep voice resonated throughout the fortress as Clark stretched his legs.

"Thank you father. I am ready." And with that, Clark took flight. He had thought long and hard about who he would see first and where he would go once he was done with his training. Lois might have moved on, he couldn't just show up at her window after 3 ½ years in the middle of the night. Besides, she could be married with 2.5 kids by now. No, he would go to the farm. Hopefully his mom hadn't sold it while he was gone.

There were 2 cars outside that didn't look familiar, but then again he had been gone for over 3 years. He quickly scanned the barn, and saw that most of his things were still in the same spot. He made his way to his room, but as he opened the door something caught his eye. A very young boy was sleeping right in the middle of his old bed. The room was pretty much the same as it was before, but he did notice some crayons and toys around. Taking a peek into his mom's room, he saw she was there and sleeping soundly.

Who was the kid? And why was Clark drawn to him. He wanted to know who he was and whom did he belong to?

He wasn't really tired, he just wanted the comfort of laying his head somewhere. The couch was the only place left, and that's when he saw her. She looked a little different, but mostly the same. Why was Lois here? Could that be her son? 'I guess her and mom are still close.'

Clark found a blanket and gently draped it across her body. Out of instinct, she muttered, "Johnny, go to bed sweetie." Clark understood now, but where was this guy? He obviously wasn't anywhere in sight, otherwise she would have already had a blanket draped over her. Clark found his way to the couch in the loft. He awoke just after dawn to a pair of little blue eyes staring up at him.

"Jonathan, come back down here," Martha boomed from downstairs. She was on her way up. Martha froze as she took in the sight before her. Her son was on the couch, and her grandson was staring at his father as if he was the 8th wonder of the world.

"What's your name little guy?" Clark asked the boy.

"Johnny," he replied slowly.

'So this is who Lois was talking about in her sleep. She is his mom, but where was this boy's dad. Who was this boy's dad. Did she get back together with Oliver? She must have gotten pregnant just after I left for my training,' Clark thought.

"I'm Clark. Nice to meet you Johnny. I'm a friend of your mom's. Do you want to see if she's awake?" He looked at the little boy who was trying to process this information.

"Mommy doesn't like it when you wake her up." Clark chuckled. Then he saw his mom slowly come upstairs.

"Clark, I'm so happy you're back. Lois will be too. Give your mom a hug." Johnny pulled on Martha's sweater. "Grandma, can we wake mommy up today?" Johnny looked up at his Grandmother as she pulled away from her son.

Clark looked slightly confused at the boy's name for Martha Kent. Grandma? No, that would be impossible. Lois just always thought of Martha as her mom.

"I think we can make an exception for today. Let's see if mommy's up." Martha led the way with Johnny's hand in hers. Clark followed closely behind, examining the boy's dark hair and blue eyes.

Johnny ran over to his mom as best he could and whispered to her face, "Mommy, mommy, mommy, wake up." Lois grumbled. "Honey go back to bed, Mommy's dreaming. Grandma can make you some breakfast if you ask her nicely." And with that Lois pulled the blanket over her head. "Mommy, are you dreaming about Daddy?"

"Hmm, yes sweetie. I dreamt he came home. What time is it?"

"It's 7 in the morning, Lois." Lois was trying to place that voice. It was disturbingly familiar, but no….she must still be dreaming. She hated when dreams and reality merged like that. It sucked actually. She tried to go back to sleep. Clark just smiled at the sight. She was still obviously half asleep.

"Mommy, Grandma said we could wake you up today. It's an, a, an…."he looked up at his Grandma, and she helped him out with the word he was looking for, "Exception, sweetie, today is an exception to the rule." Martha sung out.

"There's nothing special about today Martha."

"Lois." Clark coaxed. "Wake up or I'll take the longest shower, leaving you with only the coldest of water for yours."

Lois sat upright, "You just try it Smallville!" she shouted up at him. It took her a few seconds to register what just happened. She had shouted at him out of instinct, not realizing he was actually standing behind Johnny, looking down at her angry form.

Her face softened almost immediately after realizing what was happening. She got up, kissed Johhny on the head and looked up at Clark. She swept her hand over his face, touching his cheek, nose, lips, jawbone and chin, finally resting her hand on his chest. Then she slapped him. "You come back after 3 and half years!" Clark was taken aback by Lois's reaction. He should have guessed she would have been angry especially after that night. "Lois," he tried to console her, but she wasn't really mad at him. He finally figured it out when a smile crept along her face.

"You're home? You really here?" Lois looked up at Clark. He smiled a great big Clark Kent smile, and answered, "Yeah Lois, I made my way back home. I didn't realize you were going to be here. I was gonna get cleaned up and come see you tomorrow."

"What, and make me wait another day?" Lois dove onto Clark's lips. He instinctively put his arms around her waist and held her close. Martha's eyes were starting to glisten.

"You waited for me? I didn't want you to do that. But I'm glad you did," Clark said as he caressed her face.

"Johnny, lets give Mommy some time alone okay?" At that comment Lois broke away from Clark. "No Martha. He needs to know now." Turning her head to Clark and motioning for Johnny to take her hand, "Clark, you didn't really give me much choice." Clark was confused. Lois continued, "that night before you left, that we spent together, I've never given up on you. I've never stopped waiting for you. Neither has Jonathan."

"What are you trying to say Lois? Spit it out." 'she cannot be going where I think she's going,' he thought to himself.

"He's our son, Clark. You're a dad. I know this is a lot to process since you got back…today… but…" Clark cut her off with a kiss. This one was soft and loving. Very tender.

Lois broke away and looked into Clark's eyes. "I know."

"You know what Lois?"

"I know all about you. Your mom told me when I told her I was pregnant. She insisted I find a trustworthy doctor through Oliver. There were a few complications, but nothing major. I also know how huge a shock this is for you seeing as you never thought you could have any kids, ever…but he's healthy and very smart for his age."

Clark had so many questions, and Lois was trying to beat him to it by answering before he had time to ask. He walked over to Johnny, picked him up, and whispered something in his ear. The boy smiled and nodded, and gave his daddy a kiss on the cheek. Clark stared into the boy's eyes and started to tear up. With Johnny still in his arms, he turned back to Lois.

"Lois, I want you to know I still love you, if not more than when I left after that night. I want us to be a family. Tell me everything I've missed," and she did.

TBC…


End file.
